Season 1 (2003)
623 ATA "The Year of..." Year Six-Twenty-Three After the Aegis of the First Age of Fastheld. ---- :100 - Gatherin' 'o Peasants :Several hungry peasants attempt to con their way to food in Lightholder Tavern, with unpromising results... :101 - The Watchtower Tragedy :(Synopsis) :102 - The Arkadys :(Synopsis) :103 - The Perfect Storm - Part I :(Synopsis) :104 - The Perfect Storm - Part II :(Synopsis) :105 - The Perfect Storm - Part III :(Synopsis) :106 - Battle of Aerie Heights - Part I :(Synopsis) :107 - Battle of Aerie Heights - Part II :(Synopsis) :108 - Battle of Aerie Heights - Part III :(Synopsis) :109 - Battle of Aerie Heights - Part IV :(Synopsis) :110 - Red-Orange-Green :'' A jester provides meager entertainment as Emperor Talus Kahar XIV holds court in Fastheld Keep... :111 - The Hawk's Counsel :An assault on the tax assessor leads Gell Mikin to make a rather bold proposal in dealing with unruly peasants... :'112 - The Lady's Wrath' :''Emperor Talus Kahar XIV holds court with the nobility of Fastheld and has a rather brusque confrontation with Lady Tomassa Zahir... :'113 - By The Fireside' :''Two woodsmen of some renown -- one a wise old hunter, the other a ranger of the Imperial Crown -- meet in the farthest norths of Fastheld's river district... :'114 - Authorities' :''A glance into the Sun's Keep, home to the Orders of the Light... :'115 - Strings of the Shadow Puppet' :''Cygony Zahir is being held prisoner in the Warren, home of Adaer Kahar and his wife Dianna Lomasa, who had an affair with the Zahir. The cuckolded Lord of the Warren has accused his rival of being Touched, and the Right Hand herself arrives to hold the Examination... :'116 - Lord Rascal's Dilemma' :''Jafron Seamel runs into trouble when he tries to persuade his uncle to give his blessing to a marriage with a vassal... :'117 - Jafron's Choosing' :''Lord Jafron Seamel makes his choice between the respect of his uncle and the love of his servant... :'118 - The Aegis Beckons' :''Mullis Seamel, a Bladesman in the Emperor's Blades and master of Wheathill Keep in the township of Silkfield, prepares to depart for his new assignment as Aegis Guardian... :'119 - The Light Hungers' :''A priest of the Church of True Light arrives in the Lightholder Tavern, seeking a Shadow-Touched citizen for punishment... :'120 - Shadows and Rain' :''Chance meetings at Lightholder Crossroads hold ominous undertones... :'121 - The Lady Unhomed' :''Dianna Lomasa finds her way to the Lightholder Crossroads after the travesty of Lord Adaer's botched effort to frame Cygony Zahir as Shadow-Touched, and finds herself in an uncomfortable position... :'122 - Songs of Another Tune' :''In the Lightholder Tavern, Alieron Mikin fumes over a Zahir slight, while a bard seeks gainful employment... :'123 - Honor in My Eyes' :''Dianna Lomasa finds her way back to Vozhdya in winter's chill, and finds a friend in Althea Weaver. :'124 - Where the Hawk Flies' :''Lord Markus Kahar of Vozhdya comes before Emperor Talus Kahar XIV to discuss the scandalous behavior of Lord Adaer Kahar, Lady Dianna Lomasa and Lord Cygony Zahir ... and to speak of justice... :'125 - No Stew' :''Althea Weaver and Dianna Lomasa stop in the Lightholder Tavern for food, but don't get exactly what they'd expected... :'126 - Morning in the Light' :''Althea Weaver continues her quest to find missing members of the Weavers Guild, and encounters Lucius Nepos at the Lightholder Tavern... :'127 - Crossroads' :''The Emperor's Hawk, Gell Mikin, hunter of Shadow-Touched for the throne, has come to Vozhd Keep to investigate Lady Dianna Lomasa. He questions Lord Markus Kahar, and puts a difficult choice to the master of Vozhdya... :'128 - Mercy and Sacrifice' :''As Surrector Gell Mikin's investigation proceeds, Lady Dianna Lomasa ponders how to deal with the ever-deteriorating situation... :'129 - Facing Fate' :''Dianna Lomasa takes the direct approach with Gell Mikin, the Emperor's Hawk, trying to learn what awaits her if he declares her Shadow-Touched... :'130 - Explanation' :''Markus Kahar must visit Surrector Gell Mikin to explain the disappearance of Dianna Lomasa on the night she had been intended for delivery as a prisoner.. :'131 - Emperor's Counsel''' :''Alieron Mikin, Chancellor of Fastheld, seeks advice from Emperor Talus Kahar XIV on dealing with the recent installation of an embarrassing statue in Light's Reach by Zolor Zahir. Category:Chiaroscuro Logs